None.
The present invention relates to ball hitches, and more particularly, to ball hitches having a hitch tongue attached to a hitch tube or bar, which is in turn received in a hitch receiver on the towing vehicle.
Ball hitches are used in a wide variety of towing applications for towing many different kinds of trailers. Ball hitches may be mounted to vehicle bumpers and/or hitch drawbars, and in some applications mounted in the bed of a pickup truck. A common method of attaching the ball hitch to the vehicle is using a female hitch receiver mounted on the vehicle. The female hitch receiver defines a sleeve, typically of a generally square cross-sectional shape, which receives the leading end of a hitch tube of corresponding shape and size, such that the leading end of the hitch tube may be slid into the receiver. The hitch tube is removably attached to the hitch receiver such as by a locking pin which passes through corresponding holes in the hitch receiver and the hitch tube. The ball is then supported by the trailing end of the hitch tube, such as on a hitch tongue.
Such ball hitches need to be strong and reliable, while maintaining a relatively low cost. Improvements which increase the strength and/or reliability of the ball hitch, while simultaneously reducing costs such as in manufacturing and assembly, are very beneficial.
The present invention is a hitch for use with a hitch receiver of a towing vehicle. The hitch includes two primary parts, a hitch tube and a hitch tongue. In one aspect of the invention, at least the trailing end, and preferably the leading end as well, of the hitch tube terminate in cuts perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the hitch tube. The hitch tongue has a contact face abutting the hitch tube and an exposed face opposite the contact face. A hitch tube receiving recess is defined in the contact face, with the hitch tube receiving recess receiving the trailing end of the hitch tube therein. In another aspect of the invention, the exposed face of the hitch tongue is disposed at an angle relative to the abutment surface of the hitch tube receiving recess which contacts the cut at the trailing end of the hitch tube.